My Little One
by Water Wolf 100
Summary: "Don't worry, Wanda. The storm will end soon and the sun will shine once again. It's always darkest before the prettiest sunrises." The storm outside matches the one in Wanda's heart. And she isn't the only one afraid of it. *SPOILERS for AoU*


Wanda wasn't used to trusting people. It was even rarer for people to trust her. For most of her life, the only person who counted on her was Pietro. Those days were long gone.

The witch regarded the man standing before her. In the weeks and months since the Battle of Sokovia, Clint Barton had become a mentor of sorts to her. He was the one she would call when the nightmares of Pietro became too much to handle. Their conversations and shared experiences had blossomed into a friendship of sorts. Now the archer had come to her with a mission. One that she believed she was the least qualified for.

"It'll only be for the evening. Laura's plane lands at eight, and it'll take her two hours to drive back to the farm. Cooper and Lila are the easiest kids to watch, and both of them will help you with Nathaniel."

"I do not understand why you are asking me to do this. Perhaps Natasha is more qualified for this." Wanda's voice quivered in uncertainty.

"She's out of the country right now. Fury sent her to South America to pick up a trail on Bruce."

"Perhaps one of the other Avengers. One that knows more about caring for children than I do."

Clint scoffed. "Steve has other plans for once. Rhodey and Sam both have jobs to worry about. Vision scares the daylights out of Nathaniel. Thor's on Asgard and I'd trust Tony alone in my house as much as I'd trust raccoon with a rocket launcher. I really need you for this Wanda. Please."

Wanda sighed. She was apprehensive about watching Clint's children on her own, but she didn't want to let the man down.

"I'll do it. But on one condition. You bring me some of that chocolate you gave me before."

Clint beamed at the young Avenger. One of the things they had bonded over after her brother's death was a love for chocolate. It was a rare and highly sought after treat in Sokovia while Wanda was growing up, and Clint often brought her some to cheer her up on rough days.

"You've got yourself a deal. Come by the farm around six. F.R.I.D.A.Y will direct you there. I'll give you the run-down of what to do when you get there." With a wave, Clint walked passed Wanda towards the elevator.

As the doors closed he called back, "Wear something comfortable. You'll need it."

The ding of the elevator echoed through the empty hall.

"Oh, Pietro, what mess have I gotten myself into this time?" the girl whispered. "What do I know about watching children?

True to her word, Wanda arrived outside the Barton home at exactly six o'clock. The journey to this patch of land had been simple enough. Tony's program did all the work.

As the doorbell chimed inside the house Wanda took a moment to appreciate the beauty of this place. There was something soothing in its simplicity. The sprawling covered porch she stood on that overlooked the sprawling fields and rolling hills of Clint's farm. The sensation she felt in this place was not unlike what she remembered from her early years in Sokovia. This place felt like a place she could call home.

A squeal from the other side of the screened door shook Wanda from her thoughts. There was a squeaking of hinges, and Wanda was assaulted by a small child with spiraling brown locks.

The girl jumped into her arms, wrapping her tiny body around Wanda in a massive hug. The sudden contact startled Wanda, causing her to step back. Losing her footing the young woman stumbled backwards onto the porch with a echoing thud.

The young child squeaked in surprise, but continued to hold on to Wanda.

"Lila, what did I tell you about surprising people like that?"

Wanda looked up to see Clint standing in the doorway. A young baby in his arms cooed and laughed at all the excitement.

"Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Miss Maximoff." The girl, Clint's daughter Lila, detached herself from Wanda and pushed herself from the floor. Freed from the weight of the child, Wanda arose cautiously.

"Come on in." Clint held the door open for Wanda to enter with Lila close on her heels.

The inside of the farmhouse was cluttered with children's toys, books, and family photos. Pictures of the Barton clan, Natasha and the other Avengers decorated every available space. Around the corner Wanda noticed the kitchen sink overflowing with dishes. Two laundry baskets overstuffed with clothes waited next to the kitchen table. Wanda raised a silent eyebrow at the amount of mess that took over the Barton home.

"Sorry about the mess. Laura usually keeps it much cleaner than this. She'll probably kill me when she gets home."

"No, I do not mind. It's…" Wanda paused to find the right word. "Homey."

Clint smiled softly and shifted the weight of the baby to his other arm.

"Well, I guess introductions are a good place to start. You've already met Lila. Over there," Clint pointed to a boy curled in a chair with a book, "is Cooper. And this big man is Nathaniel." Clint ticked the baby who squealed with laughter.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Miss Maximoff!" Lila cheered.

"Please, call me Wanda." Lila's grin widened.

After a tour of the Barton home and detailed instructions on how to care for each of the three Barton children, Clint collected his things and said his good-byes.

"I'll be back with Laura around eleven. You all have a good time. And kids, behave for Wanda. Do what she tells you."

"We will, Dad," Cooper said.

With a wave, the archer was gone and Wanda was alone with three children she knew absolutely nothing about.

Nathaniel fussed in her arms slightly, but when she rubbed his back like Clint said he calmed down. Even with Clint's wonderful instructions, she still felt totally unprepared for what was going to happen. The older children only had a little longer until bedtime, so she just had to hold on until then.

"What should we do first?" Wanda asked, shoving her fears away as she always did.

"Play dolls!" Lila cheered. Cooper groaned at the suggestion.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at playing with dolls. It's been many years since I have."

"There's not wrong way to play with dolls, silly. Cooper never plays with me cuz he thinks it's boring. But you'll play with me right, Wanda?"

The piercing gaze of the child was too powerful to resist. Perhaps she had influence over the human mind, or some other gifted ability. Wanda felt her resolve give in.

"All right. Let me put your brother in his playpen. Cooper, what are you going to do?"

"Can I play my Xbox?"

"Yes. Let me know if you need anything."

Lila produced a large cardboard box filled with dolls from somewhere in the depths of clutter. She selected one from the bottom and handed it to Wanda. The doll reminded her of one she had when she was a child. The gentle features and cascading brown hair of the toy shared a resemblance of her mother.

"Is that one OK? I call her Julianne."

Wanda stroked the head of the toy. A feeling of familiarity bubbled inside her.

"Yes. She is perfect."

At nine o'clock precisely Wanda stood from where she sat on the floor and announced that it was time for everyone to go to bed. Both children protested, but complied.

As she shut the door to Cooper's bedroom, Wanda felt a buzzing in her pocket. The cell phone Tony had supplied her with rarely went off. There were only a handful of people who had her number, so for one of the Avengers to call her, it must be important.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Wanda, it's Clint. How are things going over there?"

"Quite well actually. Nathaniel drank his bottle with no fuss, and I just got done putting Lila and Cooper to bed."

"Good. Listen, I'm calling because a pretty nasty storm is heading this way and Laura's plane was delayed. We're going to be late getting home."

"That's all right."

"Keep an ear open for Lila. She tends to have nightmares when there's a storm. The boys will be fine. Cooper isn't afraid of storms, and Nathaniel can sleep through anything. Don't worry about anything outside. We've survived a fair share of storms."

"Of course. I will take care of things here. Do not worry about us."

"I'm not. Thanks, Wanda. I'll call you when Laura and I are on our way home."

"All right. Good-bye." Wanda ended the call and treaded down the stairs to fetch Nathaniel. The baby waited in the playpen for her return.

In the quiet of the house, Wanda allowed herself a moment to think. She never imagined herself caring for the children of a man she thought she was supposed to hate. But that was the funny thing about life; it took her places she never imagined.

Clutching Nathaniel in her arms, Wanda listened to the distant rumble of thunder. The storm Clint mentioned was quickly approaching.

Storms were common in Sokovia. Wanda remembered many a night huddled with Pietro as they tried to keep themselves dry on the damp streets.

" _Don't worry,_ _Wanda. The storm will end soon and the sun will shine once again. It's always darkest before the prettiest sunrises_ ," Pietro used to tell her. His comforting words would make the rain seem a little lighter, and the thunder less booming.

Wanda clutched Nathaniel close to her. Her brother's words still rang true.

After putting Nathaniel to bed, Wanda fell back into the couch. The storm came in swiftly. Rain hammered against the roof of the farmhouse. Thunder crashed above, and lightning burst in flashes of light that reminded Wanda of the exploding bombs from her childhood.

 **BOOM**

A burst of thunder caused Wanda to snap up and draw her arms around herself. This storm resonated with the one in her heart. Each clap of thunder was a pounding memory of Pietro. The lightning reflected how blind she was to the world without him here. The rain matched the tears that would still fall from her eyes.

Even though six months had passed, her heart still panged for her brother. He was her lifeline and without him she had no tether to her existence. How did people expect her to continue living without her other half?

 **CRACK**

The lightning illuminated the room. The familiar pang of guilt numbed her body. If she hadn't forced him to leave her, then he would have lived. But, then Clint would have died. And these wonderful children would have to grow up without their father. How could she wish for the survival of one, when it would have caused the death of another?

Tears poured from her once again. It wasn't fair. Her brother had to die for another man to live. But, Wanda knew Pietro. If given the chance, she knew Pietro would have made the decision again. Even if it meant leaving her alone. He always said that she did not need him. He was wrong.

Cries of fear reached Wanda's ears. She raised herself from the couch, knowing fully well where the source of the cries was.

Flashes of lightning lit the hallway as Wanda approached Lila's room. Inside, surrounded by stuffed animals and pillows, lay the girl's trembling form.

"Are you all right?" Wanda asked softly. She did not want to risk waking either of the two Barton boys. She barely knew how to comfort one frightened child, let alone two.

"I-I had a nightmare," Lila whispered. She drew the covers of her bed around her as she watched Wanda step into the room. The rain pounded louder in this room. For a moment it reminded Wanda of running soldiers through her city as she and Pietro watched armed men attempt to stop a group of protesters.

Wanda sat on the edge of Lila's bed. The child's eyes were wide with terror. Each clap of thunder caused her to flinch and clutch her blanket tighter.

 **BANG**

From right outside the window, the loudest crash of thunder yet rattled Wanda's ear drums. The witch convulsed, her entire body paralyzed with fear.

Her vision hazed over and all Wanda could see was the crumbled rubble of her home. She could feel Pietro's breath hot on her neck as the two children waited for the death they knew was coming.

"You're afraid of them too?" a soft voice asked.

Wanda looked at Lila. Her body trembled as she listened to the storm outside her home. This small child had never seen the horrors she had, and yet, in this moment Wanda believed that little Lila was the first person to understand what raged inside her.

"Yes. I am."

"I didn't think heroes were afraid of anything."

"Everyone is afraid of something. Believe me, I know."

Wanda moved closer to Lila. She hoped her presence comforted the child as much as she comforted her.

"Can you make it stop?"

"Make what?"

"My fear. Daddy said you control fears. Can you make mine go away?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Wanda sighed. Her powers could only create fear, not remove it.

That was Pietro's job.

When they were kids, he made the scary things go away. His very presence chased the nightmares away from her.

"Why are you scared of them?" Lila asked. She sat up and leaned her head against Wanda's shoulder.

"They remind me of things I wish to forget. When I was a child, Pietro always made the things that frightened me disappear. He made the thunderstorms seem less intimidating."

"How?"

"He would hold me close and tell me 'Micuța mea, the storm will not hurt you. Soon the sun will shine and it will be even brighter than it was yesterday."

Lila lifted her head to look Wanda in the eyes.

"What's mi-cut-ya me-ya mean?"

Wanda laughed.

"Micuța mea. It was what Pietro used to call me. It means 'my little one' in the language of our country."

"Do you miss him a lot?" Wanda knew Lila was not trying to be rude, or cause her unnecessary heartache. So many people simply avoided talking about Pietro, as if ignoring what happened would make his death sting her heart less.

"Every waking moment. With him gone, my heart feels much like this storm. It crashes and pounds and roars. I fear eventually it will burst."

"Then it'll get better. Just like you said Pietro told you. The storm won't hurt you. And tomorrow the sun will shine even brighter."

Wanda gazed at the child clinging to her. Perhaps there was truth in her words. Storms did not last forever. Soon the sun would shine and the day will be new and bright.

Comforted by Lila's words, Wanda embraced the child and held her close. The pair sat in silence. The feeling of security they gave each other was all the girls needed.

After a time Wanda found herself humming a song from her childhood. Every night her mother would sing her and Pietro with a song. The melody had never left her, even all these years later. Alone on the streets she would often hum it to herself as a comfort for her and her brother. It was a piece of home that kept their parents' memory alive.

With her mother's haunting voice in her thoughts Wanda began to sing softly to Lila.

" _Nani, nani, puiul mamii, Puişorul mamii mic,Facete-ai, maică, voinic. Nani, nani, puiul mamii, Frumuşel şi voinicel, Mândru ca un stejerel_."

As she sang, Wanda did not pay as much mind to the storm blowing outside. Remembering her childhood helped calm the storm within the witch as well.

With a content sigh Lila rested her head on her pillows.

"Wanda, will you stay here with me?" Lila whispered as she allowed the blankets to be tucked around her. Wanda smiled gently as she stroked her hair.

"Of course, micuta mea. Of course."

Dawn was approaching when Clint and Laura finally returned from the airport. The storm caused Laura's plane to make an emergency landing until the skies cleared.

The Barton parents were silent as they approached the farmhouse. The storm did a considerable amount of damage during the night. Clint feared for how his family and Wanda did while they were gone. He never intended to leave Wanda alone with his kids all night. She was probably beside herself with worry.

No one was to be seen when Clint and Laura entered the house.

"You promised you'd take care of the housework," Laura grumbled.

"Which for me means don't tear any rooms apart without your consent."

"I'll get coffee and breakfast started. Why don't you go check on the kids? Wanda must be around here somewhere."

The archer obeyed and strode wearily up the stairs. Nathaniel lay peacefully in his crib. Cooper stirred slightly when Clint opened his door, but didn't wake up.

At the end of the hall, Clint noticed Lila's door cracked open. He found this odd as his daughter only slept with it shut tightly.

With the rising sun as his only light source, the Avenger felt a warming in his heart. On his daughter's bed slept Wanda. Held in her arms was his own little girl.

The pair appeared so content that Clint simply closed the door and allowed them to bathed in the bright morning sunlight.

* * *

 **I imagine this is what Joss Wheadon does when making an Avengers movie: Stands on a table with a bucket of glitter and shouts while throwing it merrily, "You get some feels! You get some feels! Everyone gets all the feels!"**

 **I wanted so badly for Quicksilver to make it through the movie! I literally refuse to believe he is gone and my headcannon is that he has survived the battle. If they can bring Phil back, and make Loki come back after falling through freaking space, then they can bring Pietro back! Even though this goes against my headcannon, I had the thought for this story pop into my brain.**

 **I know that Sokovia is a fictional country. I know that it doesn't have a language. I don't care. I chose Romanian for this story for no other reason than I liked it.**

 **As it said in the story, Micuța mea is what google translate said 'my little one' means. As for the lullaby, it's called Nani Nani and you can look it up on youtube. As I don't speak Romanian and the internet is not the best at translating languages accurately, I have no idea what it fully means. I looked up some of the words and got the gist of it, but I have no way to know for sure. If you know, let me know! I love languages and would love to know what it really means.**

 **So there you have it. My first ever Avengers story. All because I have strong feels about the Maximoff twins storyline. Let me know in a review what you thought about the story, the movie, the characters, anything Marvel related!**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Wolfie**


End file.
